


It’s a good skill to know

by Crybaby_writer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, this was all for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crybaby_writer/pseuds/Crybaby_writer
Summary: Y/N had never really put effort into styling her hair, but since she became the team manager for her schools volleyball team it’s been in the way. Luckily Oikawa knows how to fix that.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 56





	It’s a good skill to know

**Author's Note:**

> This was just for fun, it’s also my first work on ao3! I would love some tips if you have any.

Y/N’s hair was never really a problem during class, or during her daily routine, but this changed when she joined the volleyball club as the team manager. Her hair was constantly getting in her face, when she bent down to pick up a ball, when she was writing down notes about the game. Y/N never really bothered with pulling it back or putting it in a ponytail because she hated how messy it looked when she did. So Y/N was okay with just letting it get in the way all the time.

Y/N was sitting next to Oikawa on the bench during practice, her boyfriend had fell on his knee so he was just going to watch practice at this point, Y/N was looking down at her notebook writing down some tips for the team when her hair fell into her face. Y/N let out an annoyed huff and curled her hair behind her ears before it just fell back into her face. 

“Hey Y/N-Chan, what’s with the long face.” Oikawa asked from beside you.

You looked up at him, your face still a bit irritated. “Oh it’s just my hair is really annoying.” You shrugged a bit, still irritated with your hair.

Oikawa didn’t say anything after that, he just bummed in response and turned his attention back to practice.

———

The following day at practice Oikawa waved you over the the bench he had been for the past few weeks, he seemed overly cheery. You smiled and walked over to him and sat down.

”Whats up Tooru?” You smiled and sat down next to him, curious to see what had your boyfriend in such a cheery mood.

You were a bit confused when he presented a black hair tie, he looked at you and you looked back. “I don’t get it.” You smiled confused.

”Yesterday you said that your hair got in the way so I brought you this... hair tie?” He said uncertain on what exactly it was called and you let out a small huff of a laugh. 

“Yeah it’s a hair tie, but that’s alright I don’t like doing my hair. It always comes out messy.” You smiled a bit embarrassed to admit it.

Oikawa perked up. “I can do your hair.” He proclaimed, a bit hopefully. You thought for a moment. “Please Y/N-Chan? Please?” He asked, and you knew he was just teasing you but you ended up agreeing, it was hard to say no to him.

So you simple turned around and faced your back towards him, and after a moment you looked being you and saw Oikawa looking very unsure of where to go from here. 

“Tooru, do you not know how to do this?” You asked smiling knowingly, almost laughing.

He shook his head. “No, no I can do this.” He paused and stretched the hair tie between his two hands before trying to quite literally tie it from under your hair.

”No Tooru that’s- here let me show you.” You spoke and took the hair tie from his hands. “You stretch it like this and the just...” you trailed off and simply put your hair into a ponytail, it was messy but a good example of how hair ties worked.

Oikawa made a face of realization and the softly took your hair out of the ponytail and made a second attempt of putting your hair up. It was more messy then when you did it and missing a few strands of hair, but not bad for his first time. You turned and smiled, he looked extremely proud of himself it was cute. You leaned and kissed his cheek.

”Good job, it’s very cute.” You smiled and he blushed softly.

”Nothing but the best for you.” He smiled and you hugged a soft laugh before running over to the coach who called you.

———

This became a bit of a routine, you would start practice with Oikawa putting your hair into a ponytail, and slowly they improved before they were better then what you could do. It had been two weeks since then and today Oikawa insisted on braiding your hair.

”Please Y/N-Chan, I wanna try it.” He pleased, already knowing you would give in and say yes. “I promise you’ll look really pretty, well you look pretty anyway.” He added.

You let out a sigh. “Alright, alright you can braid my hair.” You couldn’t even do a braid so you were a bit flustered at the idea of Oikawa braiding your hair.

He practically beamed and you turned around, it took him a moment but he start separating your hair into three sections. He was doing it so carefully, basically petrified of pulling on your hair or hurting you. Oikawa moves slowly and barely pulled on your hair at all, so the braid was extremely loose and the process took about ten minutes, but he tied your hair with a hair tie and smiled proudly. 

“Do you like it?” He asked hopefully, and you turned around and smiled. 

“It’s prefect, your so sweet.” You told him before kissing his forehead and then ran off to catch a few stray volleyballs. 

Oikawa was left with a flushed face and a goofy smile on his face. 

——-

Eventually Oikawa has become better at doing your hair then you were, he could French braid, out your hair in a bun, if you showed even the slightest interest in a hair style he would learn it. When he had his first practice match since he hurt his knee you were excited but had a weird feeling in your gut, almost disappointment? You shrugged the feeling off and watched them play against Karasuno, apparently Oikawa knew their new setter. You weren’t sure of the whole story, and barely got to watch the match thanks to your hair getting in the way once again. 

After the match ended with them loosing you went up to Oikawa to maybe give him a word of comfort but we’re surprised when he seemed oddly determined. He saw you and pointed dramatically at you.

”You Y/N-chan are my good luck charm.” He proclaimed and you quirked your head to the side confused. 

“I don’t get it? Is this a compliment or..?” You trailed off motioning for the brown haired boy to continue.

”I did do your hair before the game and we lost, therefore you must be a good luck charm.” He smiled, in the background you heard Hajime telling him it was because he sucked that they lost and you laughed.

”Alright Tooru, I guess I am your good luck charm.” You smiled and went onto your tip toes to kiss him softly before patting him on the shoulder and walking away.

——

It’s years later and you and Oikawa are married, and he still does your hair before a game. Oikawa claims even after all these years his good luck charm has never failed him, and the luck only increased when you two got married. You always laugh when he tells you that every so often when you ask why he still does your hair

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all of this! I hope you enjoyed reading and have a good day/night! :D


End file.
